I want you
by TheSillyMe
Summary: Bill/Fleur Rated M . Kids,don't read it.


That was a dark and cold night. Fleur was laying on the bed. Bill behind her, holding her closely. Suddenly, an evil thought came to her mind.

"Let'z play a game" she thought to herself.

Fleur turned around to be front to front with Bill. He opened an little and friendly smile. But she looked at him with those blue eyes on fire.

She started to caress his bare chest, kissing his neck softly. Some little moans were part of the plan to make Bill go crazy.

She went up to his mouth, rubbing her own lips on his.

What zu you want, Bill? – she asked still rubbing their lips when realize he was trying to kiss her.

I think you know what I want. – He said while starting to caress her waist over the fabric of her pajamas.

That was the kind of situation she had to enjoy. Obviously, it was for her own pleasure and eventually for Bill's.

I want to hear it from you, _mon chéri.- _

Bill was getting her intentions, so we wouldn't let her win this game.

Will you give me what I want? – He said with an sexy voice in her ear.

Hmmm… it dependz … it depends on how you'll ask. – She replied whispering.

Fleur was avoiding to kiss Bill on the lips. She went to his ear, biting it a little, licking his lobe and murmuring some dirty French words.

Bill was in fact going crazy with that game. He had to take the control or just enjoy it as much as he could. He took the second option.

Bill started to caress her body under the fabric, until distract her and take her pajama's dress off. She was wearing black underwear. That meant she was planning something.

-What were you planning? Seduce me? – He asked, kissing her neck and jaw line.

- You just _discoverred_ my plan. Now I'll _ave_ to stop it. – She said making a fake disappointed face.

No way you leaving without giving me what I want. – He held her arms, grabbing her body to his own and kissing the back of her neck gently.

- Zo,tell me what you want. – She said in a whisper, turning to be front to front with him once more.

Rubbing her lips against his against, she took his hands and started to guide them through her own body. The sensation was an ecstasy and she could feel his lips trying to catch hers.

Tell me what you want, Bill. And I promise I'll give you even more. – She said kissing him finally then.

_I want you_. – He said with the sexiest voice she had ever heard. She loved the way he says what he wants.

I'm here then. Come and take what you vant, Bill. Come and take _me_. – she said and bite his ear once more.

That was the end. He couldn't hold on anymore, even if he wants to.

Bill started a kiss, but Fleur pushed him down. She was over him now. Kissing him with hunger. His hand holding her waist and taking off her underwear. She was going down his body, kissing his bare chest and looking at him so he would see the lust in her eyes.

She took his underwear off and went back to his mouth. Sitting on his chest, only teasing him with the rare contact between her exposed skin and his hardness under the sheets.

He took her waist with strength, putting her down this time. He was over, kissing her and caressing all her body.

He went down on her body, kissing and licking her sensitive skin. Biting his way down to her waist.

- _Aller__à l'intérieur__de__moi__le projet de loi__. __Mon__Dieu__, __s'il vous plaît__...__permettez-moi de__ressentir le plaisir-_ She said visibly in need of his body.

The penetration was slow,he wanted her to feel each inch of his dick going inside of her.

_C__e que je veux__, __le projet de loi__. __me donner__plus__de vous_. – she moaned

The deep penetration wasn't enough. She wanted more of him and he wanted to be even more inside.

Bill went very horny when his wife speak French during the sex, but his time she has to use his own language or he wouldn't understand the order.

_Deeper! Deeper!__ – _she bite her lips waiting for him to please her more and more. He didn't disappoint.

Their moves became faster and their bodies were still asking, begging for more pleasure.

Now you'll give what I want_, __mon__amour... – _the french accent was there againd.

Fleur pulled out of the contact and once again she was over him. She took his cock and,slowly, went down,taking it inside of her.

They were moaning,groaning and making many others sound of pleasure.

Let me do it,Fleur,please let me do it. – Bill asked in plaseure. Holding her body over him.

_le faire__, __mon__amour__, __donner__plus de__plaisir_. Do _wharrever_ you want with me.

That was the sign. Bill held her body tigher and started the faster and stronger moves. Coming in and out of her as she begged for him to do.

Her double orgasm came and she refused to undo their bodies's union. She layed her up body on his,still with the legs around him.

Kissin him more gently this time. She knew he was as satisfied as herself.

Breathing slowly,she asked him,looking in his eyes,rubbing her lips against his

. – What _zu_ you want now,Bill?

He held her,and licked her lips.

- _I want you_.


End file.
